


A Punishment to Fit the Crime

by celeste9



Category: Primeval
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What did I tell you about going up in the ventilation shafts?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Punishment to Fit the Crime

**Author's Note:**

> For 'crime and punishment' on my Primeval Denial bingo card. With thanks to fredbassett for prompting.

Becker stood, arms crossed over his chest, and waited. Momentarily, a scuffling noise overhead alerted him to the fact that his wait would soon be over.

The vent was pushed aside and Danny’s ginger head appeared. “Were you looking for me?” Danny asked, with a mock innocence that would never pass.

“What did I tell you about going up in the ventilation shafts?”

Danny swung himself down and landed, crouched, on the floor. It was nearly graceful. He straightened and said, “Dunno. Suppose you’ll have to remind me.”

Becker took a step closer. “I told you not to go up there. It’s a hazard, not to mention a pain in my arse.”

“Did you? Guess I forgot.”

“I suppose you also forgot what I told you would happen if I caught you again.”

Danny gave Becker one of his big, toothy grins. “You know, that does sound familiar. Something about punishing me, I think.”

“Yes.”

“I think spanking might have been mentioned.”

Becker raised an eyebrow. “Was it?”

“Definitely,” Danny said, voice tinged hopefully. He took hold of a bit of Becker’s vest and pulled. “Maybe we can start now.”

Becker’s mouth twitched. He suspected his threats had been flawed.

**_End_ **


End file.
